Jax and Emma's chance
by wolflover43
Summary: (Double trouble or The Emma Squad not included) Emma decides to break up with Daniel after realizing that he can't accept her for being a witch. When Jax finds out he decides that this would be the perfect time to get close to Emma Alonso, but Daniel can't let her go that easily. Sorry bad at summaries. First EWW fanfiction. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Every Witch Way**

Emma's P.O.V

I have to tell Daniel that I got my powers back. Maybe it's the Fool Moon or I just can't stand the lies anymore. Now would probably be the best time because it's the end of school. "Hey Danny," I begin. He turns around and smiles. "Oh hey Em." I can't look at him in the eyes so I, instead, look at the floor. "Is something wrong," he asks, immediately concerned. "I-I have my powers back," I whisper. "Since when," he asks evenly. "After we defeated the principal."

"Why didn't you tell me," he shouts. "I-I just didn't know how Daniel," I retort. "Well I would've liked to know," he says, quieting his voice a little. "Well I just told you," I respond. "And why can't you accept me having my powers?" He freezes. "I just want you to be safe Em."

"Is it that? Or is it that you can't accept me for being a witch? Because when you found out I lost my powers you were really happy. If you can't accept me for who I am then we should break up," I say. "But," he begins. "See you later Daniel," I say walking away. I would flash away, but I don't want to end up in the pool,_ again_. All of the sudden Jax appears in front of me. "Jax," I exclaim. "Hey Emma. I heard you broke up with Daniel," he says. "How'd you find out," I question. "Miss Information."

"How does she find this stuff out," I ask, but it's more to myself. "Well why don't you ask her," Jax suggests. "What," I begin. "This just in Daniel and Emma are no more, but Jax and Emma have become a new favorite. Could this be the beginning of a new relationship here at Iriduim High? Stay tuned to find out," Gigi says. The camera turns off and Gigi quickly turns to us. "So? Are you going to ask Emma out any time soon," she asks to a now red Jax. "What? Uhhh. I don't..," he stutters. "_The_ Jax Nova is speechless!? I have to blog this," she says already walking away. "Well that was awkward," I say. Jax gives a small smile. Not a smirk, but a _smile. _"Yeah it was. Do you want me to give you a ride home," he asks. "I don't know," I say. "Aw come on. It'll be fun," he says, trying to persuade me. I bite my lip, but say "Sure. Thanks."

"Well come on then let's go," he says, already beginning to use magic. "Wait! You know I can't teleport," I whisper. "Then you have to take the old fashion way," he says, already gone. I sigh and quickly find my way out of the school.

Five minutes later I'm out of the school and I see Jax waiting for me, with a helmet in hand. "Here you go," he says, handing me the helmet. I take it and he climbs onto his bike. "Hop on," he says. I do what he says and climb onto the bike. I wrap my arms around him and I can almost see his smirk. "Ready," he asks. "Mh-hm," I respond. He starts the bike and he drives off to my house.

Time Skip

We get to my house five minutes later. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm kinda sad that it's over. "Here we are," he says, while I climb off. "There you are Emma," my dad says. "I was wondering where you were."

"Oh Jax gave me a ride home," I say. He looks over at Jax, surprised. "Well Jax. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Oh I couldn't intrude like that," he says. "Oh come on. We've got enough pizza for all three of us," Dad tempts. "Are you sure," Jax asks, being unusually polite. "Of course! Come on inside," Dad says eagerly. "Okay thanks Mr. Alonso." Jax climbs off his bike and follows me inside. As soon as we get inside I can smell the 'delicious' pizza we're supposed to have.

Time Skip

"How can you eat that kind of pizza all the time," he says, slightly gaging. "You get used to it," I explain. He stands up and says "Thank you for the brilliant dinner Mr. Alonso."

"Oh it's Francisco to you Mr. Nova," Dad interrupts. "Okay. Thank you for the brilliant dinner Francisco, but I should be going now," Jax corrects. "Bye Jax," I say happily. As soon as he's gone my dad turns to me. "I like this kid. Maybe you and Daniel should break up, then you and Jax could-" he says, trailing off. "We already did break up dad," I whisper. "Really!? That's great," he exclaims. "I mean that's horrible. Do you need a hug honey," he corrects. "No it's okay Dad. I'm actually happy I broke up with him." He smiles and says "Well you should head to bed. It is a school night after all." I nod and walk to my room. As soon as I close the door I hear I shout of joy. "Emma we have to talk," Daniel says climbing through my window. "What do you want Daniel," I ask surprised. "I don't want us to be broken up and I especially don't want you with Jax," he responds. "I want to get back together Emma."

"I'm sorry, but no Daniel. I don't want to get back together," I say. "But," he begins, but I begin to push him out. "Look you have to leave before my Dad finds out that you're here."

"But Emma," he begins again. "Goodbye Daniel," I say, closing the window. Al of the sudden Jax appears in my room. "Hey Emma," he says casually. "Jax!? How many times do I have to tell you to not sneak up on me like that," I exclaim. "Oh come on you know I don't listen. But I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me," he asks. "Why didn't you just ask me earlier," I ask. "Well I didn't want to do it in front of your dad," he explains. "Oh don't worry. My dad likes you. He actually said we should date," I say. "So do you want to go out on a date with me?"

"Uh sure. I'd love to," I say, without thinking. "Great! I'll see you say Friday night? Six o'clock," he asks. "Yeah that would be perfect," I say. "Great! See you then," he says flashing away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Every Witch Way**

Daniel's P.O.V

I can't believe Emma and I are broken up. Sure I was happy that she didn't have her powers, but that was only because she was safer without them. I can only hope that _Jax _doesn't ask her out. As soon as he and Emma met, I knew he had a thing for her. He looked at her like I did when I was still dating her. "Daniel! It's time for breakfast," my mom shouts. "Okay! Be right there," I shout back. I get up from my bed and get my school uniform on. The only good thing about today is that I get to see Emma today and I might be able to explain myself to her.

"Daniel? Everything okay," my mom asks as soon as I come out of my room. "Yeah everything's fine," I lie. "Don't lie to me Daniel," she warns. I sigh and say "Emma broke up with me yesterday." As soon as she hears that she brings me into a hug. "Why Daniel? Why did she break up with you," she asks. I can't tell her it's because she has her powers back and lied to me about not having them. "It's complicated," I respond. "You know you can tell me anything right," she says. I nod. "But I'm going to talk to her today. See if we can forgive each other and take another shot at our relationship." She smiles and says "Well I wish you good luck on getting back together with her." I smile back. "Well I gotta get to school. I'll see you later mom." Still with the smile on her face she says "See you later."

As I walk out of the house I can see Jax's bike parked outside of Emma's house. I get as close as I can without them noticing. "Hey Em," _he _says, "Oh hey Jax," Emma greets as her normal self. How can she be so happy when we just broke up yesterday? "Can I help you with something," she asks. "Well I was heading to school and I just happened to pass by your house. I was wondering if you would like a ride," he questions. 'Please say no. Please say no,' I beg in my mind, but I know Emma would never say no. She's too sweet to do that. "Sure! I'd love that," she says enthusiastically. "Great," Jax responds. He pulls a helmet out of nowhere and hands it to Emma. Wait out of_nowhere!? _Is he a witch too!? As they walk to his bike I can't help, but notice how their hands are joined together. I bite my lip. He couldn't have asked her out already. I mean they weren't even together after school. Right? As soon as they leave I get up from my position and make my way to school.

Emma's P.O.V

As soon as Jax and I get to school I can hear murmurs of surprise. "Looks like they're wondering why you gave me a ride," I whisper. "Well I am planning on taking you on a date tomorrow night," he whispers back. As I get off Gigi comes up to us. "Are you two going out now," she asks eagerly. I look at Jax because he is the best at lying. He's just about to respond, but the bell cuts him off. Just as we are about to walk away Gigi steps in front of us. "I will get the truth. After all I am Miss Information," she says. After she says that she turns around and leaves. "Should we tell them," I ask. "Ah…yeah. We should. After all Gigi is going to figure it out after all," he says, after hesitating a moment. I smile and walk to class.

Time Skip

"Hey Em," Jax says as I walk to lunch. "Oh hey-" I begin, but a voice cuts me off. "Hey Em," Daniel says. "Oh hey Daniel," I respond politely. "So I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me at lunch. Alone," they say simultaneously. They discreetly glare at each other. "Uh actually I was thinking of sitting with Andi. Sorry," I say giving a sheepish smile. "Oh okay. I'll just see you tonight then. Your dad invited me for dinner," Jax says walking away. "Okay see you later Jax," I respond. "Okay then see you later then Em," Daniel says walking away. "Bye Daniel," I say politely. As soon as both of them leave I walk over to Andi. "What was that about," she asks as soon as I sit down. "What was what," I ask. "That thing with Daniel and Jax. They both asked if they could sit with you alone and they glared at each other. What about the fact that your dad invited him over for dinner tonight," she explains. "Oh. Okay so I don't know why Daniel would want to sit with me alone. Jax asked me on a date yesterday so I'm guessing that's why he wanted to sit with me alone." I say. "Whoa wait Jax asked you out," she asks completely shocked. "Yeah he did," I reply calmly. "I don't trust him Em."

"Who? Jax? Why," I ask. "I don't know Em, I just don't trust him. And I don't want another incident like the one with the principal," Andi replies. "You don't have to worry about me Andi I can take care of myself," I say. "I know you can Em, but it's just that with the principal you could've gotten yourself killed," Andi retorts. "Yes that's true, but you don't have to worry about me," I say. She sighs. She begins to say something, but the bell cuts her off. "I'll see you later Andi," I say. She bites her lip, but nods. "See you later Em." Just as I'm about to leave, Miss Information and Jax stop me. "This just in," Gigi say with a big smile. "Bad boy Jax Nova has asked out Good Girl and Principal Alonso's daughter, Emma Alonso. Do you guys think this is a good match? Just comment below and I would be happy to read them. See you next time on Miss Information." As soon as the camera turns off she turns to us. "Thanks for the story guys! See you later," Gigi says cheerily. As soon as she leave I turn to Jax. "What was that," I ask. "Well I may or may not have told Gigi that I was taking you out on a date," Jax responds. "Oh. Okay," I say not bothered by the fact that he told Gigi.

Time Skip

Dad ordered pizza, _again_. Luckily it wasn't the usual. All of the sudden someone knocks on the door. "I'll get it," I tell my dad. He nods, while getting the dishes out. As I open the door I see someone I didn't expect to see. "Daniel?" I ask. "Emma. I really need to talk to you. I was going to at school, but I never got the chance," he says. "Mr. Miller what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be studying your lines for the play," my dad asks as he comes behind me. "Yes sir, but I just wanted," Daniel begins, but my dad cuts him off. "Then go home and study your lines Mr. Miller. We are having a guest over." Daniel nods and walks away. Just as I'm about to close the door, Jax comes. "Hey Em. Hello Mr. Alonso," Jax says. My dad smiles. "How many times do I have to tell you? Outside of school you can call me Francisco."

"Okay. Hello Francisco," Jax says. "Now that's better," Dad says, smiling. "Now let's have some pizza." Jax stops smiling, but he quickly puts it back on, except it's fake. "Pizza. Great," he says with a fake smile. "Relax," I whisper. "It's not what we had last time." He sighs in relief. "Ready to eat guys," Dad asks. We both nod.

Time Skip

"Thanks for dinner Mr.-I mean Francisco. I really appreciated it," Jax says politely. "You're welcome Mr. Nova. I hope to see you again soon," Dad replies. "I can't wait for our date tomorrow Emma," Jax whispers. "Bye! See you tomorrow Em! You too Francisco," Jax says in a normal tone of voice. "Bye Jax," I say. "Bye Mr. Nova," Dad shouts.

** AN: The date will most likely be in the next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Every Witch Way **

Emma's P.O.V

I'm actually excited for my date with Jax. He said that he was going to take me to this special place he found. "Emma! Jax is here," my dad shouts. "Okay! I'll be right there," I shout back. I grab a sweater and walk out of my bedroom door. As soon as I walk out of my room I can see Jax standing in the doorway waiting patiently for me. "Hey Em," he says, smiling. "Hey Jax," I say, smiling back. As soon as I walk the door my Dad turns to Jax. "I want her back home by eleven. If she's not back by then," my Dad begins. "Don't worry Mr. Alonso," Jax says laughing. "I will make sure that Emma is back here by her curfew." HE nods and says "See you later tonight Emma." He closes the door and Jax turns to me. "Ready to go," he asks. I nod. He takes my hand and we begin to walk.

After about forty minutes of walking I ask "Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere very special. Trust me Em. I know you'll love it," he answers vaguely. "I know I will."

Time Skip

"Okay close your eyes," Jax says. I do as he says. "Are they closed," he asks. "Mh-hm," I respond. "Okay just hold my hand and I'll take you there." I grab his hand and let him guide me to this mysterious place. I can tell that we are going uphill. It seems to go one forever, but we end up getting to the top. "Okay you can open your eyes now," Jax whispers. I open them and can see that he set up a moonlight picnic. I smile and say "Jax! This is beautiful," I exclaim. He chuckles. "I thought you would like it," he says. "Come on." He takes my hand and brings me over to the picnic he set up.

Daniel's P.O.V

Once I had found out that Jax and Emma were going to go on a date, I thought that I should follow them. I know that it's wrong, but I can't stand the thought of them being together. So I do follow them. They both seem to walk for hours, when in reality it's only forty minutes. "Where are you taking me," Emma asks

"Somewhere very special. Trust me Em. I know you'll love it," he answers vaguely. "I know I will," Emma says.

Time Skip

"Okay close your eyes," I hear Jax say. "Are they closed," he asks. "Mh-hm," Emma responds. "Okay just hold my hand and I'll take you there." Emma takes his hand and seems to completely trust Jax. She trusts him to take her to this place. The hill Jax takes Emma up, seems to go one forever, but finally end up getting to the top. As soon as I get to the top, I see that Jax set up a moonlight picnic. 'Why didn't I ever think of that,' I ask myself mentally. "Okay you can open your eyes now," I hear Jax whisper. Emma must open her eyes because she exclaims, "Jax! This is beautiful!" Jax chuckles. "I thought you would like it," he says. "Come on." Jax takes Emma's hand and leads her to the picnic. "Hey Daniel," someone says behind me. I jump and turn around. "T-3? What are you doing here," I ask. "We're here to help you ruin Emma's date," Tommy explains. "What!? I'm not here to do that," I whisper.

"Then why did you follow them," Melanie asks. "Well-I-uh-I followed them because-uh," I say stumbling over each word. "My point has been made. Now let's ruin their date," Melanie says excitedly. Before I can say anything they out a relatively large slingshot and ten pies. "No! You are not going to shoot them with pies," I whisper. "Look at what they are about to do Daniel," Melanie whispers. I turn around and see them about to kiss. I turn back around and say "Shoot the pie." They all get this smirk on their faces and that scares me a little. Tommy picks up one of the pies, he hands it to Melanie and she hands the pie to Robbie and he loads it in the sling shot. "3.2.1. Fire," Melanie whispers. The pie heads straight for Emma. It hits her in the back of the head. "Jax," she exclaims. "Okay that wasn't me," he defends. "Fire again," Tommy whispers. Before I can stop them they launch another. This time it hits Jax. "Hey! What's going on," he shouts. He stands up and scans the area. "Emma. Any idea where that pie could've come from" Jax asks. She shakes her head. "I think we have to start to head back. It may be only ten-fifteen, but it's going to take us at least forty-five minutes to get back."

'Her curfew with Jax is eleven!? Even if I brought her back a minute late, I would get in a lot of trouble with her father,' I think. He whispers something. She shrugs and whispers something back which causes him to laugh. "It's okay Em. You don't have to worry about it," Jax says.

Jax P.O.V

"I think we have to start to head back. It may be only ten-fifteen, but it's going to take us at least forty-five minutes to get back." " Emma says. "You know we can just teletransport to your house, right," I ask, whispering. "You know I can't do that. I always end up in the pool," she whispers back. I can't help, but laugh. I don't know why, but there is just something about Emma. She brings out the better side of me. "It's okay Em. You don't have to worry about it," I encourage. She smiles. "I guess you're right," she whispers. We both sit down. I wrap my arm around her shoulder and she rests her head on my shoulder. I have to fight the blush that threatens to rise onto my cheeks. "Hey Jax," Emma whispers. "Yeah Em," I respond. "Thank you for the date. I loved it," she says. "Me too Em. Me too," I say before I can think. IT's the truth though. I really did love this date.

**AN: I know Jax was a little OOC in this chapter, but I wanted him to show his sweet side to Emma. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Every Witch Way**

Jax's P.O.V

After I finish walking Emma home and I get to mine, I get a call from my Dad. "Hello," I say. "Hello Jax. How is getting the Chosen one on our side," he says. I sigh to myself. It was my responsibility to get Emma to join me, but I think I am actually falling in love with her. She brings out the good in me. The side that my mother wants me to be. "Jax," my father shouts. "Yes. The plan is working. I've gotten the Chosen on to trust me completely," I respond. "Excellent. Now all we have to do is combine your power and her power, then we can get every witch, wizard, and human under our control," he says. "What will happen to Emma," I ask. "We would have to get rid of her. She is too powerful to keep around," he says calmly. "What!? We can't do that," I exclaim. "And why can't we?"

"Because the last Chosen One turned. It seems to be a trend all Chosen Ones turn, but we would just be speeding up the process," I say. It's partially true. I can only hope that he believes me. "For once you are right. We can keep her around. Be ready for the last light of the Fool Moon. That day we can take over the world," he says. With that he hangs up. I never expected to be in love with Emma. It wasn't part of the plan, but I'm actually glad I did. I can't go through with the plan. I'm going to keep her safe, no matter what.

Time Skip

As soon as school is over I approach Emma. "Hey Em," I say. She turns around and smiles. "Oh hey Jax. What's up," she asks. "I was wondering if you wanted to get something to eat with me. How about the 7?" She nods. "Does now work for you," I ask. "Uh yeah," she says. "Great." We both start to walk away, but Daniel's voice stops us. "Emma," he shouts. I can't help, but roll my eyes. _'Now what does that human want?' _Emma, being herself, turns around and smiles. "Oh hey Daniel," she says. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies on Friday. Just as friends," he asks. "Sure," she replies. "Great! So I'll pick you up-I mean see you there at six?"

"Okay. See you then Daniel," Emma answers. "Hey I'll meet you outside okay Em," I ask. She nods and continues to walk away. "Daniel," I say coldly. "Jax," he growls. "I don't appreciate you trying to win Emma back. She may not see it, but I do," I say. He scowls and approaches me threateningly. "Listen here Jax Novoa, I will win Emma back. Even if it's the last thing I do. And I know you're a witch. "

"First of all I'm a wizard, not a witch. Second I don't think she can take you back, because you can't accept her for being a witch. Now she has someone from the same world as her and she seems to like that she can date someone that can actually protect her from people trying to kill her," I retort. His scowl deepens. "I can protect her. I protected her last year and I can do it again," he retorts. "You just got lucky, because she was a witch that was weakened and you could barely do it! If you come across someone stronger you won't be able to defend her. Emma would be worried about you and she could get hurt. As long as she is with me, I can protect her from anyone that tries to hurt her. Including you. I have to go. I've got a date with Emma."

Time Skip To tomorrow after school

"Hey Emma. I got your text. What did you want to talk about," I say trailing off. I see Emma and two mysterious men. "Glad you could join us Jax," one of them says. "Now that you're all here we can begin our meeting."

"Who are you," I ask. "I was hoping you would ask that," one of them says. As if it was rehearsed they take off their hoods in sync. "But that doesn't answer my question as to who you are," I say. "Relax Mr. Novoa we were getting to that," one of them say. "My name is Hunter," the one with blue eyes and blond hair says. "And this is Mason," he continues, gesturing to a guy with brown hair and light blue eyes. "Now let's talk." Mason and Hunter turn to me and Emma. I wrap my arm around her shoulders protectively. "We have a proposition for you," Mason says, getting straight to the point. "If you come to our side. We can bring your mothers back."

"What," we ask at the same time. Hunter smirks. "That's right. If you join our side. We will bring your mothers back." Mason smirks now. "Take your time." I know this shouldn't be a hard decision, but it is. I want my mother back and I can tell that Emma feels the same way. All of the sudden a voice rings out. "Don't do it Em," Andi shouts. "Ahh the humans and the Witches Council have finally made an appearance," Hunter says. "Just in time too. These two were just about to make an important decision," Mason adds. "Don't do it Emma. Please don't do it," Daniel begs. Emma and I share a look. I don't want to be the bad guy. I don't even like being the bad guy, but one look at Emma's face and I know what her decision is going to be and I'm going to go with the decision she makes. "I'll do it," we say at the same time. "What," Andi, Daniel, and the entire Witches Council exclaim in unison. "Perfect," Hunter and Mason say. With that they both teletransport away. "I can't believe you Emma! I thought you were supposed to be a good witch, but no. You go and turn to the other side," Andi exclaims.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Every Witch Way**

**AN: Sorry it took me forever to update. I could say that I was busy and such, but the truth is that I was lazy and didn't want to update this story. I promise that I will update as much as possible, but the updates may not be consistant. **

Andi P.O.V

I can't believe Emma. I never thought she, the Glitter Queeb, would agree to turn over to the bad side. Suddenly a thought hits me like a ton of bricks. Jax. He had something to do with this. He put a spell on her to make her do this. "What did you do," I shout. Emma looks at me like I've gone crazy. "What did you do Jax!?" He acts all innocent and says "I don't know what your talking about. I didn't do anything." I scowl at him. Of course he did something. Emma would not do what she did without reason. Either Jax threatened her or she is under a spell. "Don't act all innocent Jax! We know you did something!"

"I didn't do anything! And even I did how would you prove it," he retorts. I know he's lying. He is a good liar, but I can see right through his lies. He did something and I will get to the bottom of it. With or without Emma. "Em. What did Jax do? Did he threaten," I ask. Emma bites her lip. A nervous habit she developed. "He didn't do anything Andi. I made my own choice. So let's just leave it. Please." She has to be lying. There is no reason for Emma to turn. "But-" I begin. "Just leave it! Emma obviously doesn't want to answer or talk to you! So just stop," Jax shouts. He cast a quick spell and transports them both away.

"There had to be a reason for this," I say. Daniel nods in agreement. "I never thought I would say this, but your right Andi. She would never do something like this. Not without a purpose," he says. "Do you think Jax put her under a spell or might have even threatened her?" At the thought of Jax threatening Emma he tenses. He still loves her, but Emma believes that he can't accept her for who she truly is. Maybe she's right. Maybe he can't accept her, but that wouldn't be a reason to turn. "We should go. We don't want to be here if those guys come back," Daniel says. I nod my head and follow him out.

As soon as we get outside, Daniel turns to me. "Where could they have gone?" I rack my brain for any place that means a lot to Jax, but nothing comes to mind. "I don't know. Maybe her house. That's the only place I could really think of."

"Maybe. Come on let's go."

Time Skip

It takes us a few minutes, but we finally get to Emma's. I walk to Emma's door to make it look less suspicious. I knock on the door and Mr. Alonso answers immediately. "Ah. Andi. Can I help you," he asks with a smile, but it falters when he sees Daniel. "Mr. Miller is there something I can help you with?" Wow Emma was right when she said that her father really doesn't like him. Wait! Stay focused Andi. "We're looking for Emma. We're supposed to be studying with her," I explain. He smiles. "She and Jax are in the living room studying. Your welcome to join them," he says, stepping aside. I smile and walk in. Daniel is just about to follow, but Mr. Alonso stops him. "I don't want any funny business Mr. Miller." Daniel nods and says "Yes sir." We both rush inside and do see Jax and Emma studying, but it doesn't seem like school work. It seems like it has to do with the Magic Relam.

"Studying," I ask from behind them. Emma looks up and gives her usual 'Emma' smile. "Yeah."

"Mind if we join you," Daniel asks. Jax gives a fake smile. "Course not. We were just about to study some science," he says. I fake smile and sit down. I look over to th kitchen to make sure Mr. Alonso isn't there. He isn't. I breathe a sigh if relief to myself. "I know you guys aren't actually studying," Daniel says getting right to the point. "Of course we are. What do you think we're doing," Jax asks. "Oh I don't know. Maybe plotting to keep Emma on your side," I say snarkily. Jax just rolls his eyes in response. He doesn't care. He knows we can't hurt him because we don't have powers. "Are you guys going to study with us or not," he asks.

"Tell us the truth Jax! We know you're not studying! You would never study. So tell us what you're really doing," Daniel shouts in a quiet voice. "Maybe we are studying. Maybe Emma has a good influence on me," Jax points out. Daniel scowls, but doesn't continue. He _has_ to he lying. Jax is not a person that changes for someone. Not even Emma. He must be convincing her to stay on his side. Threatening her.

It's an awkward silence, until Emma decides to break it. "So how about we start to study?" Daniel nods stiffly and grabs his science book. I do the same. This is going to be a long study session, but it will give us a chance to try and see what Jax is up to. Hopefully we won't have to be here _that_ long, but we might have to be. It will be worth it in the end though. I know it and so does Daniel. Time to get down to business.


End file.
